De esas muchas veces
by Inavoig
Summary: No sabia que salvar personas le traería problemas, pero si esos problemas venían con ese pequeño hombre en el paquete, casi podía jurar que lo volvería a hacer. AU/RIREN.
1. Chapter 1

Los suaves pasos acercándose a la habitación no hizo mas que acrecentar su nerviosismo, a pesar de ser sutiles resonaban en las paredes haciendo eco por el pasillo. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que estuviera atado y vendado en un mullido sillón.

Cuando la puerta se abrió un suave aroma a colonia le hizo sentirse extrañamente acalorado. Se maldijo a si mismo, no era momento para ponerse de esa manera. ¿Qué tal si era un viejo y por eso caminaba tan despacio? No. ¿Su mente estaba jugando con él? ¡Estaba secuestrado, carajo!

—Hablen —¡Oh!, que autoritario y varonil tono. ¿acaso era sadomasoquista? ¡Deja de pensar con otras partes de tu anatomía! Se reprimió mentalmente.

Pero es que era como una de esas películas en donde pronto entrara un héroe a rescatarle del hombre que le tenía cautivo. Sí solo faltaba que el fuera una despampánate rubia de grandes atributos.

Tenía miedo, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que encontrara la forma de golpear a cuanta persona se interpusiera en su camino. Pensándolo bien, su instinto lo quería muerto…

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse en cuanto alguien se acerco, sujetándolo de un brazo y haciendo fuerza para que se levantara.

—Señor, lo lamentamos. El joven se interpuso cuando intentábamos llevarnos a la otra. Sus guardaespaldas se dieron cuenta y acabamos con un tiroteo en la avenida, tuvimos que huir y llevárnoslo.

Escuche un suave suspiro, haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi cara. Después sus manos dejaron de oprimir fuerza en mi brazo y me soltó.

—Bien, llévenselo y déjenle cerca de su casa.

_¿Que? ¿Así, sin más, sin tortura, intimidación o cosas de ese tipo?_

Después de eso, sentí que alguien me desataba.

—Lamento el inconveniente joven, solo le quitaremos las cuerdas pero no se quite la venda si no quiere acabar noqueado en el piso.

Asentí. Estaba demasiado nervioso y shockeado como para responder algo, además no era la voz varonil de un momento y me hizo sentir ligeramente decepcionado. Cuando me guiaban a lo que creo era la salida sentí de nuevo ese aroma muy cerca y mas presencias. Supongo que después de todo el no era el de las pisadas lentas.

—El error será tratado —Escuche decir, su voz sonaba como de alguien mayor.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Era la voz de hace un momento, al menos fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de salir y alguien cerrara la puerta.

* * *

—Y así fue como acabo mi historia de medio secuestro.

Mis amigos estuvieron todo el rato escuchándome, no creyendo lo que me acababa de pasar a escasos dos días de mi aburrida vida.

—Es lo más interesante que te he escuchado decir en 4 años que llevo de conocerte.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, ofendido.

—No, pequeño Eren, lo que te atrajo un hombre. Aunque haya sido en circunstancias un tanto, especiales… pero dejando eso de lado por fin alguien te hizo sentir hombrecito.

Todas soltaron la carcajada, yo en cambio trate de no darle un buen golpe.

A veces olvidaba lo mala persona que puede llegar a ser Jean.

—¿Me secuestran y es lo único que dices?

—Oh, por lo que cuentas fue un accidente y no te hicieron nada. No seas dramático, hasta tuviste un encuentro satisfactorio.

—Jodete, no te vuelvo a contar nada

—Yo creo que Eren tiene razón, deberíamos estar mas preocupados por ello. Menos mal que Mikasa no esta aquí se podría histérica —Me sentí incomodo de repente, ella siempre tan sobre protectora.

—¿Ves? Armin si se preocupa por mí.

—¡Oh, cállate! —Hablar de Mikasa siempre hace que guarde silencio, debería invitarla de ahora en adelante.

Después de comer, el resto de mis amigos se retiro y el único que quedo fue el que me molesto todo el día.

—Lo único que no contaste es porque te interpusiste entre la joven que iban a secuestrar los maleantes esos.

-Bueno, la vi forcejeando con alguien, no quería que esa persona se propasara y cuando menos acorde ya era llevado por ellos. ¡Solo intentaba ayudar!

—Pues a la otra no la hagas de súper héroe de la humanidad y deja que la policía haga su trabajo como es debido.

- No me puedes decir que deje de hacerlo, si veo a alguien siendo agredido no me quedare de brazos cruzados. ¡Las injusticias no las permitiré mientras sea parte de este mundo!

—Ahí vas de nuevo, como sea. Debo irme, en cuanto tenga de nuevo libre de trabajo te llamare para salir de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, estaré en casa de todas formas, con eso de que no encuentro ningún trabajo estable y mis padres se compadecieron de mí, llegare a fin de mes sano y salvo.

Me miro divertido como acordándose de un chiste.

—Ten cuidado entonces, no vaya a ser que te pongas duro de nuevo por un desconocido.

Tenia incredulidad reflejada por toda la cara, cuando fije mi vista a cualquier objeto para arrojarle ya se había ido carcajeándose de mi.

Bufe. Genial, ahora se burlara de mí por la eternidad. Ser mi amigo no le da derecho a mofarse de esa manera.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando mi puerta comenzó a ser prácticamente apaleada por alguien, espero no sea ningún vecino borracho de nuevo. No me levantare, dejare que se vaya. Estúpidos vecinos que no tienen consideración.

Cuando me volví a acurrucar para conciliar el sueño escuche que la puerta era tumbada, exaltado me levante y con el pijama que solo era un bóxer con una camisa casi echa jirones tome un zapato y me encamine a golpear a quien fuere que osaba interrumpir mi morada.

Eso… o salir corriendo (varonilmente) despavorido con el vecino.

Cuando llegue a la sala estaba la mujer a quien intentaron secuestrar. La vi inofensiva, pero nadie inofensivo tira una puerta de madera de un desgastado edificio departamental. Instintivamente retrocedí intimidado Ella se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió.

—Hola, mucho gusto. Nos vimos el otro día, ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? No es necesario esa arma solo quiero charlar.

Ahogue un grito ¿venia a charlar? Y un cuerno, nadie viene a las 3 de la madrugada a tomar una tacita de té. Me fije que tenia una dentadura perfecta, tendrá unos 25 o más, la seguiría mirando divagando en su belleza y esas chorradas que no venían al caso pero ¡hija de puta, mi puerta!

—No creo que sea necesario, mañana con mas calma cuando no este en pijama y descansado.

"Y donde haya muchísima gente" pensé. Calmadamente trataba de procesar lo ocurrido, moviéndome discretamente hacia la puerta o una ventana.

—Estaba de paso. —deliberadamente me ignoro—, y pensé en hacerte una visita. Mira, salgamos de aquí, charlemos tranquilamente. Mañana estaré ocupada asi que ¿me das tu mano y salimos? No querrás que mis amigos usen la fuerza. No tardaremos.

Miro a su espalda, no los había visto! ¿Acaso me intimido más ella que los gorilas detrás? Vaya.

—Aunque vengas y me digas todo esto, no se si notaste que es madrugada, no te conozco, rompes mi puerta y usas tus tácticas de intimidación —Uno de los esos guardias que tenían la complexión de gorilas se movió hacia mi. ¡Hora de cambiar el plan!

—No pienso irme sin saber al menos tu nombre —Afortunadamente reaccione a tiempo.

—Zoe. Ahora vámonos.

—Bien, pero permíteme cambiarme (o escaparme, cualquiera de las dos es alternativa). ¡Mis pensamientos trabajan mucho hoy! ¿Dónde estaban cuando decidí venir con un zapato a la sala? ¡Si debí tirarme por la ventana!

—Buena respuesta, chico lindo. Pero no, no hay tiempo —Y me jalo, entramos a una camioneta que llamaba mucho la atención rumbo a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, con frondosos arboles espesos en hojas y un llamativo paisaje.

* * *

A pesar de que prácticamente volvía a ser secuestrado.-_ o medio, porque le pidieron "amablemente" ir,_ se sentía fuera de lugar. Como no tenia nada mejor que hacer se fijo en sus captores, ella una mujer de porte desinteresado y singular. Llevaba un vestido color negro ceñido a su figura, alta, bonitos ojos marrones y sonrisa de ensueño. _Cautivante_, fue la primera palabra descriptiva que se lo ocurrió. Su instinto le decía que no era mujer de este mundo y le susurraba la palabra _peligro_.

Ella le miraba fijamente sonriendo, ajena a que la estaban prácticamente comiendo, supongo que quería mostrarse amable y no grosera. Pero preferiría que no lo mirara.

Los demás gorilas iban con un perfecto y pulcro traje negro. ¿Y él? En un pijama poco llamativo y un sensual zapato en mano.

Cuando llegamos a una mansión rustica, de esas que parecen pequeños castillos medievales sentí que había jodido mi existencia topándome con gente como esta. Ya me estaba planteando la idea de no volver a ayudar a nadie en lo que me resta de vida. O sea, poca, considerando que probablemente me muera hoy.

Solo soy una chico cualquiera, con una vida cualquiera y quien quiere una vida normal. Pero bueno, el universo me tiene otros planes más problemáticos.

Un hombre bastante atractivo le ayudo a bajar tendiéndole la mano cual caballero, se quedo viéndole. Rubio, guapo, atractivo y alto, de seguro estaba en un universo alterno donde todos eran guapos y le traían a el para mofarse.

—Buenas noches Eren, lamento todo este inconveniente, pero en cuestión de poco tiempo todo quedara aclarado, ¿verdad? —sus ojos no me enfocaban, sino a la belleza que tenia al lado, su mirada era de advertencia y note algo de reproche. La señorita solo rio como si no la estuvieran recriminando.

—Claro, claro —Con un gesto despreocupado se encogió de hombros, caminando elegantemente rumbo a la mansión.

Sabían mi nombre, esto ya me da un poco de miedo con curiosidad claro, pero más miedo que curiosidad. Un vez más iba a divagar cuando una autoritaria voz me saco de mi letargo.

—Si me permites darte un consejo, no veas a nadie a los ojos —Me dijo con una sonrisa que no era reflejada en sus ojos. Le devolví la sonrisa, nervioso y tiritando de miedo.

Y así, el hombre que antes pareció la persona más normal del día, se convirtió en un instante en un aterrador depredador.


	2. Chapter 2

Recapitulando su vida mientras esperaba su encuentro con la mujer extraña. Esa que en cuanto entraron a su mini palacio/castillo/mansión lo que sea, se había perdido por el amplio pasillo dejándolo solo en la sala, junto aquel hombre rubio que ahora le resultaba intimidante, amable pero intimidante. Pensaba que no había echo nada malo a lo largo de su existencia como para que ahora se encontrara en esa situación.

Aunque como bien dicen:"No porque seas bueno te tienen que pasar cosas buenas" De ahora en adelante se replantearía las cosas y seria una mala persona. Bueno no, no era parte de su naturaleza ser así, tampoco solía decir malas palabras ni mucho menos, solo que últimamente las ocasiones lo ameritaban. Mas bien era un chico bueno en un mundo malvado, si, eso.

Frustrado y abochornado por las prendas que vestía se preguntaba que parte de "no tardaremos" entendió mal, ya llevaba mas tiempo de lo que se imaginaba lejos de su hogar. Ansiaba enormemente entrar a su cama, calientita y dormir toda una vida. En ese lugar hacia frio y apenas estaban en verano. ¿Qué no lo sienten? ¡Esa mujer tenia un vestido muy corto!

Miro de nueva cuenta a ese hombre, ahora que lo ve bien no se presento, el rubio si sabia su nombre lo cual no fue necesario decirlo, pero Eren no recordaba que él se hubiese presentado.

—Disculpe… —Su voz sonó como cinco tonos mas bajo de lo normal pero al parecer el otro lo escucho perfectamente y el que pensaba solo hacer el intento.

—Dime, Eren.

—Bueno, yo me preguntaba digo, si no es mucha molestia, yo… —Su interlocutor sonrió, su sonrisa era sincera no como la de momentos antes.

—No te pongas tan nervioso, no te comeré ni te hare daño. No te puedo responder el porque estas aquí, pero si quieres hablar no me molesta.

—Quería preguntarle su nombre —Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, no sabia porque le provocaba tanto nerviosismo ¿será su tamaño?

—Oh, lo siento, creo que no me presente como es debido —Se encontraba aun lado del ventanal y poco a poco se fue acercando a Eren—. Mi nombre es Irvin Smith y espero podamos llevarnos lo mejor posible.

Ahora se veía como un padre cariñoso, que facetas tan raras tenia.

Le tendió la mano y el solo la estrujo un poco pero pudo sentirle igual de frio que el ambiente ¿acaso el también tendrá frio? Entonces no tiene porque preocuparse de que prendan el calefactor pronto.

Cuando soltaron sus manos un grupo de personas bastante bien vestidas venia entrando a la sala junto con Zoe, lo miraron fugazmente luego como si no existiera estuvieron discutiendo sobre el.

—¿Acaso ese chiquillo es…?

—¡Así es! —Zoe, que por alguna extraña razón ahora tria puestos unos lentes alborotaba unos papeles al aire—. ¿No es grandioso? Lo encontré por casualidad.

—¿Y esas casualidades no son de nuevo tus extraños experimentos? Señorita Zoe, le hemos dicho muchas veces que no nos convoque a junta si no tiene pruebas.

—¡Las tengo! Bueno, mas o menos.

—Hanji, creo que deberías hablares de eso.

¿Hanji? ¿Su nombre no era Zoe?

—¿De que? Ah si, eso lo iba a omitir, gracias Irvin.

Los hombres le miraban intrigados.

-Hable.

- Verán, hace algunos días se supone me iba a encontrar con el alcalde para seguir con nuestra ajetreada vida sin inconvenientes, pero nuestro gran mejor amigo…

—Hable claro si no quiere que la saquemos de esto.

-Si, disculpen bueno. Levi nos tendió una trampa y acabe lejos de mis guardias y él —Me señalo entusiasmada—. Se acerco cual valiente a librarme de los malvados, pero se lo terminaron llevando.

—¿Y?

—¡¿No lo ve?! ¡La prueba es que sigue aquí! Y no termino muerto, en cambio sigue vivo, sin ningún rastro de tortura y al parecer esta intacto su estado emocional, ningún signo postraumático y bastante cooperador.

—Seguimos sin entender su punto, señorita Zoe.

—Solo les preguntare una cosa ¿Como es Levi con lo que considera suyo?

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros sin entender, luego se escucho un estruendo proveniente del gran ventanal, alguien había entrado haciendo una gran pirueta los vidrios salieron volando e Irvin instintivamente se coloco frente a Eren, protegiéndolo.

—¡Exacto! —La estruendosa risa de la mujer se podría escuchar por todo el salón.

—¿Este era su punto?

—¿Acaso esta loca?

—¿No querían pruebas? Ahí la tienen.

Las luces se apagaron y solo de podía ver una sombra bastante rápida ir hacia Eren, los guardias hicieron su aparición apresándolo en el intento, pero uno a uno fueron cayendo producto de la fuerza de aquel hombre.

Cuando se volvieron a encender las luces, Eren junto a Irvin había desaparecido.

—Suéltalo, Irvin. Recordare esa acción y en un futuro te salvara el pellejo.

El pequeño ojiverde recordaba esa varonil voz, pero el fuerte agarre de Irvin lo tenia contra su pecho imposibilitando su movimiento y por consecuencia no podía ver al sujeto.

—Sabes, Rivaille. Recuerdo que cuando trabajábamos juntos no eras tan mandón y me tenías mucho respeto.

—Las cosas cambian, ahora dame al mocoso y no acabare con tu vida hoy.

—Así no son las cosas, Rivaille, te traje a campo abierto por la emboscada, mis hombres atacaran y tu estas imposibilitado. Eres uno contra todos ¿acaso piensas ganar asi?

—¿No viste como acabe con tus hombres allá adentro? Puedo con eso y mucho más.

—No dije que estuvieras imposibilitado físicamente, recuerda que tengo a Eren en mis brazos.

Escucho un gruñido bastante sonoro, probablemente estaba irritado y no duraría en atacar aun con Eren en medio.

—Si me atacas, el muere.

El castaño no sabio que hacer, había estado escuchándolos negociando su vida. Todos eran unos raros, cuando menos acordó estaba preso en los brazos del rubio mientras este corría a una velocidad impresionante llevándolo al estilo princesa. No sabia de que huían y ahora que lo sabe prefiere irse con el extraño que si lo quiere vivo.

—¡Irvin!.- Zoe llegó, al parecer entusiasmada.

—Lo tengo controlado, Hanji. No te metas.

—¡No lo tienes tan controlado! Lo estas matando de celos, el pequeñuelo esta tan irritado que parece que te va a arrancar la cabeza.- De nuevo su risa estruendosa se dejo escuchar haciendo eco por el amplio espacio.

—Oh, ya veo. —Repuso Irvin.

—Estúpida cuatro ojos, vete antes de que te golpe o te mate.

La aludida ni se inmuto por el insulto.

—Te tengo un trato, un pequeño intercambio y todo esto se terminara asi de sencillo.

—No.

—Si quieres al pequeño vivo, tendrás que hacerlo Levi, no estamos jugando.

—¿Que clase de intercambio?

La mujer se acomodo un poco los lentes, con una sardónica sonrisa adornándole el rostro mirándolo fijamente le dijo.

—Tu vida, por la de él.

El otro hombre ni se inmuto.

—No.

Y con esa simple respuesta rápidamente quito a Eren de los brazos del rubio empujándole casi inhumanamente a un árbol cercando y cuatro personas mas se aproximaron para que ellos pudieran huir.

En medio del escape el hombre miro hacia donde el rubio se estampo y trataba de incorporarse y le sonrió, cambiando rápidamente a una mirada amenazante le dirigió unas palabras que sabría entendería.

—Mío. —Haciendo aun mas fuerte el agarre posesivo al pequeño cuerpo de Eren a quien ahora atesoraría aunque le costase la vida.

La mujer castaña tenia una mueca en su rostro, parecía como si quisiera reír mientras los veía alejarse, la primera parte de su plan había funcionado, lo extra fueron lo celos. Ahora sabia por donde "convencer" a su muy querido viejo amigo. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

* * *

**Este es mi primer Fic y en verdad estoy muy emocionada, soy nueva y no le entiendo muy bien al formato de FF.**

Espero podamos llevarnos bien y si tengo faltas de ortografía o redacción disculpen. Estoy tratando de mejorar aunque sea algo lenta.

Muchas gracias por entrar a leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, toda su genialidad es de Hajime Isamaya.

Si fuera mio, en verdad todo eso no tendría coherencia

**Advertencia: **Empalagosidad (?)

* * *

—Oye, Eren. Despierta.

Sentía todo su cuerpo tenso, al parecer se había desmayado cuando con algo de fuerza habían arrojado a su rubio opresor contra el árbol, una vez mas no pudo ver al hombre de esa voz tan cautivante.

—Te digo que despiertes maldito mocoso de mierda —Ok, estaba algo confundido, esa era la voz cautivante pero, ¿era su imaginación o lo acaba de insultar?

Asustado abrió lentamente sus cuencas verde azuladas, encontrándose con unos penetrantes y pequeños ojos azules griseasos que lo miraban intensamente.

No hizo mas que ruborizarse y sentirse como un cachorro indefenso antes un dominante lobo feroz, el otro tenia esa mirada intimidante, lo veía como buscando algo malo en su persona.

—Hola Eren. Me llamo Petra, mucho gusto —Una bonita joven, de cabello castaño claro por sobre los hombros se interpuso cuando iba a volver a hacer contacto visual con ese hombre.

—Ho… hola.

- Indecente —Se escucho decir al pelinegro y luego salió de la habitación.

Wow, parecía mas bajo que él, a lo mejor solo fue su imaginación, su salvador con esa fuerza increíble y ese porte elegante debía medir mas que él.

Y ahora que lo veía bien, estaba en una cómoda cama dentro de una habitación bastante espaciosa y que se notaba lujosa ¿quizá un hotel? Luego se enteraría.

Una risita lo saco de su ensoñación

—Discúlpalo Eren, es solo que no es de muchas palabras.

—¿A mi me llamo indecente? —La chica lo miro abriendo sus ojos, creo que se avergonzó un poco.

—Bueno si, es que… —_Cierto. _

No los culpaba, había estado en cama cuando lo sacaron de su casa para todo ese ajetreo, estaba en pijama y ahora que lo veía bien nunca mas volvería a dormir en bóxer, _nunca._

—Te dare algo para que te cambies, lo siento Eren, pero aun no puedes salir de aquí con ellos merodeándote. Enseguida vuelvo.

Cuando la vio salir, se echo a llorar. ¿Qué estaba pasando, porque pasaba todo eso? No lo entendía, no entendía nada. ¿Quiénes eran ellos, porque lo querían? No tenia nada, era solo un mocoso como lo había llamado ese hombre.

Había salido de casa de sus padres para poder independizarse, tenia solo 18 años. Por mucho tiempo les había insistido a sus padres que le dieran la confianza de vivir por su cuenta, quería conocer el mundo y poder responsabilizarse de sus cosas. Ellos le decían que no. _Aun eres un niño. _

Trabajaba medio tiempo dentro de lo que la escuela le permitía, junto un par de años para poder vivir por su cuenta, sus padres lo intentaron persuadir pero no lo lograron. Hacia poco que se había mudado a ese desgastado departamento.

Consiguió amigos en su nuevo empleo, ahora estaba en la universidad, eran vacaciones y por lo tanto no había mucho trabajo para estudiantes. Solo en tiendas de conveniencia pero el necesitaba un poco mas para poder pagar sus servicios. Sus padres se compadecieron de el y le daban solo lo necesario para que no malgastara. Siempre fue un chico responsable, no se metía en problemas de no ser necesario y entonces tuvo que hacerse de héroe y todo se fue a la mierda.

Ahora se arrepentía, quizá si no hubiera dejado el nido antes de tiempo, si quizá no tuviera esas ansias de libertad. _Si quizá…_

No supo en que momento alguien había entrado a la habitación y le llamaba.

—Mocoso, no me hagas malgastar mi tiempo. Ahí tienes tu muda de ropa —Le tendió las prendas y el castaño lo miro con sus ojos llorosos producto del llanto, el otro hombre arrojo las prendas a un lado, sentándose junto a el en la cama.

— Yo estoy aquí, Eren. Aun eres un mocoso, por eso déjame protegerte —Y lo abrazo.

Se sentía tan cálido. Como los abrazos de su madre cuando lo consolaba porque algo había salido mal, como las palabras de cariño de su padre , como en casa…

Había pasado un buen rato así, llorando entre los brazos de su salvador, no se había movido y estaba casi seguro que el otro estaba entumido pero extrañamente no se movía ni hacia ademan de alejarse.

Con todo el pesar que le provocaba alejarse de esos brazos protectores decidió que era hora de encararlo, cuando lo miro parecía dormido, con sus ojos cerrados y respiración suave. Lo contemplo unos segundos y luego miro sus labios, se veían sumamente sensuales a su parecer, quería tocarlos pero seria demasiado atrevido o _indecente_ como ya el pelinegro se atrevió a llamarlo una vez.

—Estoy despierto, solo que eres demasiado cómodo y no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de descansar un rato —Se sintió atrapado, rayos, otra vez esa gama de colores rosados coloreaban sus mejillas.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes tanto, ahora muévete un poco mas y déjame espacio. No te alejes tanto me voy a dormir y mas te vale no hacer nada mas indecente. Cuando llegue Petra dile que me acabo de dormir sea la hora que sea y si te duermes conmigo mucho mejor.

Se recostó aun sin abrir los ojos y le abrazo cual mullida almohada, no se quejo, al contrario un alivio que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo lo invadió y cayó dormido al instante.

* * *

Bueno, se que es un poco corto, pero es un poco de la loca vida de Eren, me gusta mas cuando Levi intenta ser suavecito con él. O algo asi...

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki no Kyojin **no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Luego del incidente Irving se encontraba de mal humor, la castaña se había escabullido después de todo eso. Cuando esos sujetos aparecieron donde se encontraban, Zoe le indico que no peleara y se retiraron. Le debía una explicación, le busco y la encontró en su oficina.

—Oye Hanji, ¿tu plan era dejarlos ir?

—Sip.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho antes, aun me duele donde me golpeo Rivaille —Encaro una ceja molesto, ella era demasiado infantil.

La chica lo miro un poco, estaba sobándose el área afectada y le regresaba la mirada reprochándole.

—Siempre me he preguntado porque le llamas de esa manera.

—¿Cuál manera?

- Así, Rivaille.

Con un gesto desinteresado de hombres el rubio se alejo hacia la puerta de la oficina abriéndola en el proceso.

- Así se solía llamar antes.

Y luego la cerro tras de si.

La chica ladeo la cabeza sin comprender, esos dos eran todo un misterio.

Ya no le pudo pedir las explicaciones, pero tampoco quería que le preguntara sobre su pasado. Ella mas que nadie debería comprender que la privacidad es importante en su mundo. Hanji pose esa insana obsesión hacia Rivaille escondiéndola alegando que es trabajo, no puede cambiar nada al respecto, ella es su superior.

Su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Siempre girando entorno a _él_…

Cuando Petra los hizo levantase porque ya había amanecido y prácticamente obligar a Eren a que se cambiase. Se retiro apresuradamente de ahí ¿Qué le paso? A el le incomodaba la cercanía, los mocos y los sentimientos humanos. Pero ver a ese chiquillo llorar le hizo querer protegerle y le hizo sacar su lado tierno. Había escuchado de ese sentimiento pero no creía experimentarlo todavía, aun sentía reciente su anterior pérdida y era un fracaso en expresarse adecuadamente.

Tantos años transcurridos y sin esperanza de volverle a encontrar y ahora que su vida no era para nada pacifica...

Cuando la loca esa se empeñaba en seguirle con tanto esmero, cuando los negocios estaban en puntos críticos y cuando él se había convertido en el hombre que ahora es. Ojala lo hubiese encontrado antes.

Fue rápidamente a la habitación de invitados a darse una ducha e ir a trabajar, no sin antes decirle a alguno de los empleados que necesitaba ropa.

Cuando salió fresco del baño su ropa ya se encontraba en la cama. Un traje negro echo a la medida, su camisa blanca pulcra y su corbata negra. El era así, oscuro.

Se estaba acomodando la corbata cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, era Erd, al parecer no tenia buena noticias.

—Señor, uno de los guardias de la casa en Trost nos informo que había encontrado un traidor. Al parecer se niega a cooperar.

Chasqueo la lengua irritado, todo eso pasaba por que no hacían un riguroso chequeo en los guardias. _Incompetentes_. Ahora tendría que ir personalmente, no quería dejar a Eren por mucho tiempo.

—Iré. Dile a Gunter que me acompañe, lo esperare en 15 minutos en la entrada. Tu, Petra y Auruo quédense cuidando a Eren.

—Señor, si me permite, no creo que sea buena idea ir, aún no sabemos cuantos infiltrados sean realmente.

—Son mis hombres, los supervisare yo mismo.

—Entonces permítame acompañarle y…

—No, te necesito con Eren. Eres mi segundo al mando, te lo encargo.

El rubio no alego más, las palabras de Levi eran órdenes inquebrantables.

—Si, señor —Se retiro en busca de Gunter, pero algo le decía que no debían ir.

Mientras, Eren se sentía nervioso y sofocado. Estar encerrado en esa habitación era claustrofóbico, nadie le decía nada tampoco y le incomodaba que ni si quiera pudiera sacarle pelusitas a las cosas para jugar. ¿Qué clase de lugar ere ese, un hospital? Todo era tan limpio y radiante…

—Lo lamento mucho, Eren —Ella se la vivía disculpándose con el, aunque no la culpa nadie mas viene y ella es su única compañía.

—No se preocupe señorita Petra. Lo que si quisiera saber es cuando podre salir de aquí o por lo menos me expliquen un poco la situación.

La de ojos marrones lo miro afable.

—Bueno, Levi se encargara de eso, en cuanto venga le pediré que…

La interrumpió la puerta cuando fue tocada y abierta al mismo tiempo.

—Petra, ¿tienes un momento? —Un hombre alto de cabello rubio salió tras la puerta.

—Si. Eren enseguida vuelvo, no salgas.

Una vez que se fueron, Eren volvía a contemplar la inexistencia de las pelusas.

—Levi ira a Trost con Gunter y nos pidió que nos quedáramos cuidando a Eren.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Problemas con la seguridad —No le comento sobre el mal presentimiento, la de cabellos castaños era capaz de ir a un sin permiso.

—Oh bueno, no hay problema, el chico es muy cooperador. Creo que aun no sabe como reaccionar y esta muy nervioso. Es muy lindo.

Un gruñido se escucho tras ellos.

Petra se arrepintió al instante de su comentario cuando vio a Levi pero aun así le sonrió conciliadora.

—Es todo tuyo.

—Como sea, solo quería saber como se encontraba el mocoso.

—Esta bien, quiere salir de la habitación se siente encerrado. ¿no esta aquí secuestrado como la ultima vez, o si?

—No, hazle saber que puede dar un paseo pero con compañía dentro de estos limites. Cuando regrese hablare con el.

—Si, que les vaya bien.

Se alejo, tenia la intención de decirle eso personalmente pero bueno, no quería verse tan ansioso por verlo.

Una vez en Trost se encargo de la "interrogación"

—¿Quien? —Pregunto, el guardia principal los guio a una habitación en el sótano. Ahí se encontraba un hombre amordazado, vendado y sujeto a una silla.

—Quítale la venda y la mordaza.

Una vez echo todo eso, el pelinegro se arrodillo frente al sujeto, mostrándole una sonrisa irónica, viéndole directamente a los ojos.

—Entonces… Un pequeño pajarito soplón. eh. No se que te hizo penar que te saldrías con la tuya, pero si cooperas con nosotros no te dolerá mucho.

- Yo… no. ¡Ustedes son unos malditos monstruos anormales! ¡asesinos!.- Un golpe seco se hizo eco en el cuarto, el de ojos verde oliva le incrusto el puño en la cara.

—Una vez más. Coopera y esta vez te perdonare la vida.

—Jamás —Su mirada era decidida, era una lastima que fuese un infiltrado, era bastante leal.

Levi se quito el saco y se arremango las mangas de su camisa. A el no le gustaban las muertes innecesarias, ni las causas sin sentido y ahora tendría que hacerlo.

—Ponle la mordaza de nuevo.

_Y tampoco le gustaban los sonidos altos._

* * *

Bueno, le cambie el color de ojos a Levi porque se los puse mal por andar con prisas. Ahora son verde olivo todos sensuales.

Siempre me dicen que andan perdida/os en la historia, es que yo explico muy despacito las cosas porque me gusta el suspenso (?) La verdad no si asi les gusta D:

¿Me dan alguna idea para un One-shot o Drabble?

Por otro lado me gusta que les guste porque me gusta gustarles.

Muchísimas gracias por leer esta extraña historia *-* Los comentarios los respondo por privado :3 y pues al **Guest** pues no... (dah) Pero gracias *corazón*


	5. Chapter 5

Dio por terminado su escarmiento hacia el sujeto. Acabar con el trabajo ya no era asunto suyo, para eso trajo a Gunter, ahora se dirigía a limpiarse. Apestaba a sudor.

Con una mueca de disgusto, subió las escaleras del sótano rumbo a la casa cuando un hombre lo intercepto.

—¡Señor! El hombre se veía nervioso y agitado—. Tenemos problemas tratando de someter a dos personas, al parecer en la revisan encontraron varios pequeños micrófonos en sus cosas. Ahora mismo están…

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente y rápidamente Levi hizo a un lado al hombre corriendo a donde probablemente fue el ruido.

Cuando llego no le gusto lo que vio, un hombre bastante alto, rubio de cabellos cortos a quien identifico como Reiner Braun, un gran miembro dentro de su personal masacrando a unos guardias.

Bruscamente le aparto hacia la pared mas cercana cuando vio que intentaba romperle el cuello a alguien.

Sorprendido, el rubio le propino una patada que el de ojos oliva no esquivo, pero que a simple vista no le provoco mas que una sacudida de ropa.

El mas pequeño le sometió en el piso de madera apresándole los brazos hacia atrás mientras Levi estaba sobre Reiner,. Forcejeando, el rubio intentaba zafarse de opresor cuando sus intentos fueron mermados, alguien más se lo quitado de encima arrojándose sobre el pelinegro.

Bertholdt, su amigo y compañero en la misión de infiltración, un hombre de ojos grises, pelo negro y bastante alto intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener a Levi lejos de su cuerpo, ya que el mas pequeño reacciono con golpes y patadas.

Los guardias llegaron junto con Gunter, quien había escuchado la pelea y ahora se encontraba allí con la intención de ayudar a su jefe. Inmediatamente se fue contra el de ojos grises pero el rubio fue mas rápido y lo arrojo por la ventana yendo a su encuentro, le propinaba golpe tras golpe, sorprendiendo al resto por aguantar todos esos porrazos sin caer desmayado, cuando la mayoría de los guardias habían quedado inconscientes con uno de esos.

Cuando Gunter amenazaba con por fin darle su merecido, fue atravesado por la mano de Reiner, quien sin ningún tipo de vacilación le saco el corazón, tirándolo al piso y procediendo después a quebrarle el cuello. El inerte cuerpo del hombre cayó al jardín, derramando sangre.

Levi inmediatamente se puso alerta, un fuerte olor a sangre conocida perforo sus fosas nasales. Harto de forcejear con el hombre mas alto, se lo quito de encima de una patada haciendo que saliera atravesando la pared, yendo así rápidamente a lugar donde provenía ese fuerte olor.

Su mente no quería procesar lo que veía. _No, que no sea cierto. _Le gritaba su mente.

En el jardín se encontraba Gunter, a su lado lo que parecía ser su corazón, ambos tendidos en el pasto. Obviamente estaba sin vida…

Busco al maldito rubio que probablemente era el culpable de eso, más no lo encontró con la mirada, y su olor se estaba desvaneciendo del aire junto con el del otro sujeto.

La muerte de Gunter había sido una muerte innecesaria, de esas que odia tanto él…

…

Pasó todo muy rápido, llamadas a la familia, llamadas al equipo, personas pasando por la casa, limpiando el lugar y ocultando evidencia.

Estaba calmado supervisando las cosas mientras seguía haciendo llamadas.

—¡Levi! —La voz conocida de una mujer lo sorprendió, sonaba muy angustiada. De inmediato colgó.

Traes ella otros dos hombres a quienes identificó como Erd y Auruo tratando de detenerla.

—Lo siento señor, ella escucho la conversación y no dudo un segundo en venir. —Trataba de justificar Auruo.

Asintió, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

—¿Gunter? ¿En donde esta Gunter?

No sé molesto en contestar, el olor tan característico a sangre hizo que Petra corriera a donde el cuerpo. Miro a los hombres que quedaron en la habitación para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y Eren?

—Abajo, señor.

—¿Porqué no entro con ustedes?

—No quisimos que el estado de Petra importunara.

—Entiendo, no lo dejen solo. Ayuden en lo que puedan y denle espacio a Petra, aun tengo cosas que hacer, retírense.

A momento en el que se fueron, un suspiro cansado salió de su boca.

Mirando hacia la ventana se encontró con la imagen de Eren en el jardín, justo en el lugar donde horas antes se encontraba Gunter.

Eren se encontraba feliz, por fin el aire fresco le rodeaba, no entendía el motivo por el cual vinieron a Trost y mucho menos pregunto, tenia el miedo de que algo malo hubiese ocurrido por cómo la castaña se encontraba. Era imprudente preguntar, además no se sentía con el derecho de compartir algo tan íntimo con las personas que apenas y conocía de escasas horas.

La casa era grande y el jardín amplio así que decidió darse un pequeño recorrido cuando lo dejaron solo en la entrada.

—No deberías de estar aquí, hay mucho movimiento y la seguridad escasea, entra.

Frunció el ceño molesto, ¿Quién osaba interrumpir sus momentos de libertad? Se giro para encontrarse con el semblante serio de una chica alta de pecas con cabello oscuro.

—No me hagas repetirlo.

Cabeceó en modo de respuesta y se adentro a la mansión. En otras circunstancias le hubiera gritado que se fuera y lo dejara en paz, solo que en esta ocasión no sabía con que clase de personas trataba. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar giro para ver si la joven le seguía, encontrándosela en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo, mirando pensativa al pasto.

Una vez dentro observo como un montón de gente se apresuraba en sacar cosas, al parecer rotas, y otras tantas limpiaban. Le resto importancia y se apresuro en ir al salón encontrando ahí a Petra con la mirada fija en la pared, de nueva cuenta se sentía confundido y agobiado. Ella fue muy buena con él pero no se sentía capaz de consolar a nadie.

Se sentó a su lado y solo eso bastó para que ella se aferrara a su camisa y llorara desconsoladamente una muerte que no alcanzaba a comprender.

A la distancia, Levi miraba la escena, tenso. La vulnerabilidad con la que contaba Eren era menos a la de Gunter y por lo tanto su expectativa de vida en ese mundo casi era nula.

Luego hablaría con el chico de ojos verdes explicándole la situación, por el momento dejaría a Petra desahogarse todo lo que pudiera, después de todo, el también resentía la muerte de un camarada.

En un edificio leyendo documentos se encontraba un castaña de lentes muy concentrada, cuando alguien irrumpió en su oficina.

—Tu plan de infiltración falló. —Le dijo Irvin.

-No, mi estimado amigo. Solo se retrasó, pero nos dio algo importante ¿sabe que es? —El rubio le miro de mala manera—. Bueno, pues nos dio valiosa información y la muerte de uno de los amiguitos de Levi ¿Acaso no es buena noticia? Uno menos en la lista para llegar al premio mayor.

El rubio se sorprendió pero de inmediato recobro su semblante serio.

—Pues entonces felicidades, tu premio no tardara en matarte.

—No vendrá por mi directamente pero gracias, deberías estar feliz, pronto tendremos con nosotros a quien nunca debió de irse.

Irvin negó con la cabeza varias veces frustrado, esperaba que Rivaille no se tardara mucho en aparecer para poder acabar con toda esa locura. Se lamentaba un poco por el pequeño castaño, el no tenia la culpa de nada.

Sonrió al recordar al chico de ojos verdes, su parecido con una persona del pasado era tan grande que dudaba un poco del autocontrol del pelinegro para poder soportarlo y asimilarlo. Repentinamente empezó a reír haciendo que Hanji lo mirara confundida.

—¿Dije algo gracioso?

—No, no. Pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con Eren?

—Obviamente lo matare, Levi no necesita distracciones de ningún tipo.

—De ser asi te deseo suerte. —Salió de ahí pensando en que Rivaille no permitiría de nuevo que le pusiera un dedo encima o que respirara en la misma habitación si quiera.

Iba a ser divertido ver como Hanji intentaba todo sin éxito. Él seria un mero espectador, por que a decir verdad aun le guardaba afecto a ese hombre que alguna vez le traiciono.

Hanji siempre terminaba confundida con las explicaciones de Irvin y a él le gustaba tenerla al margen de todo, incluyendo su pasado. Es muy astuto e inteligente pero sobretodo era alguien leal. Por eso es que siempre intentaba trabajar con el, pero él no confiaba en ella por la forma tan extraña con la que perseguía a Levi. Pero estaba confundido en algo, ella no estaba obsesionada con el pelinegro mas bien a ella le gustaba jugar, y Levi sabía como entretenerla.

* * *

**N.A**. Perdónenme a quienes esperaban actualización rápido. Pues verán, este iba a ser un capitulo largo lleno de explicaciones a diestra y siniestra. Pero formatee mi compu olvidando guardar mis cosas :D *se deprime y se hace bolita*

Este capítulo iba a ser el 6, pero como mi inspiración se fue toda en lo que fue el 5, intento recobrarla. Pero pues no importa mucho porque este sigue el hilo del capitulo anterior.

El capitulo 6 esta en proceso recordando lo que escribí anteriormente D:

Y apenas lo subi porque la escuela me dejo tarea y mis vacaciones del trabajo **se acortaron** por un nuevo proyecto pero me dieron el fin de semana libre, el que utilice para eventos familiares varios con **comida** (la **comida** es importante, muy importante). Vivo sola y extraño el sazón de mi madre, no me culpen :(

Yo cocino pero no es lo mismo...

Acabo de volver a mi casa y necesito urgentemente dormir.

**Gracias por leer**. (:


	6. Chapter 6

Todos llegaron a casa después de un día agotador, todos menos Levi quien aun se encontraba expectante en la situación de los guardias.

Eren tenia muchas ganas de dormir lejos de todo, aun no sabia que estaba pasando y cuando preguntaba le daban evasivas alegando que su jefe es quien podría aclararle sus dudas. No tenia ganas de nada, quería ir a casa, dormir en su cama y jamás de los jamases interferir con la vida de nadie de nuevo.

Fue primero a la cocina (se aprendió la ubicación de las cosas tras el recorrido del transcurso de la mañana) y solo tomo un vaso con agua.

Estaba apunto subir las escaleras e ir a dormir al cuarto donde estuvo recluido la mañana cuando Petra le alcanzó.

—Ten Eren, es un pijama, espero te quede —Le agradeció con una sonrisa, ni ánimos tenia para hablar—. Perdón por mojarte con mis lágrimas.

—No hay problema.

—Gracias. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se perdió por el pasillo.

Suspiró con cansancio, la muerte debe ser el problema más grande que enfrentan los que aun viven. El difunto olvida y el vivo siempre recuerda, solo esperaba que sus seres queridos no se fueran antes que él, no podría soportarlo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación esperando darse una ducha caliente para poder descansar y estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando un sonido extraño proveniente de la ventana lo puso alerta.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Su voz se escuchaba como un murmullo producto del miedo.

—No te asustes, soy yo. —Una sombra salió de entre las penumbras de la noche reconociendo al pelinegro de mirada intimidante con quien compartió un momento íntimo. De solo recordarlo sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

—AAh… si yo… —¿Por donde entro? Se preguntaba.

No le dio mucha importancia al muchacho que balbuceaba cosas intangibles y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar frente al closet donde se encontraba su ropa.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño para luego dirigirse a Eren.

—¿Petra te dio algún pijama? —Vio como asentía y luego se enfoco en buscar su ropa.

—¿Le molesta si me voy en lo que termina?

—No, me molesta mas el que te quieras ir. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no me iré pronto.

No entendió el "no me ire pronto" pero si le hizo caso y se encamino al baño.

El hombre le vio irse y ya vestido se sentó en el sillón del cuarto, no quería incomodar tanto al de ojos verdes.

Suspiro sonoramente, estaba fastidiado, frustrado y se sentía culpable. Si hubiese ido el solo a Trost… si tan sólo se hubiera quitado a Bertholdt antes… su rapidez no fue la suficiente, su capacidad dejo mucho que desear. ¡Diablos! El tenía más de 100 años de experiencia en ataques sorpresa ¿Cómo dejo que pasara?

Estaba tan encimado en sus asuntos que solo hasta que percibió el olor fresco de Eren acercándose se pudo concentrar en otra cosa. Últimamente se sentía distraído, quizá la presencia de ese muchacho le traía confort, uno que le estaba trayendo serias consecuencias. Hizo una mueca de fastidio para luego dirigirse al joven.

—Rivaille Corporal. Así me llamaba antes. —Eren no entendió y solo ladeo un poco la cabeza—. Tengo más de 100 años de edad y soy mitad francés mitad otra cosa que no quiero saber, mi madre me crio sola en un barrio tan pobre que tuve que robar para sobrevivir y darle de comer a ella.

—No entiendo —Rivaille chasqueo la lengua irritado, obviamente le estaba contando sobre él.

—Te cuento de mi vida para que puedas entender lo que esta pasando. Calla y escucha. —Eren asintió varias veces sentándose en la cama dispuesto a escuchar, al fin alguien le diría algo.

—Te decía, no estudie más allá de cuatro años en la primaria, lo suficiente para poder leer y escribir. Mi madre se refugio en el alcohol después de que mi supuesto padre la abandono. Empecé a robar como medio para sobrevivir luego se convirtió en un hábito para al final ser mi vocación.

"Conocí a Irvin a mis 19 años en un bar de mala muerte, en ese entonces él contaba con 21. Me hizo parte de su mundo, el era una persona confiable, a pesar de mi edad la madurez mental no era proporcional así que el me enseñaba a cuidarme lo suficiente y no confiar en nadie.

Tuvo varios altercados con su familia por mi culpa, el era un niño rico con ansias de libertad y la amistad conmigo le servía como ancla para conocer mi mundo, la vida como era y la sociedad en las que nos encontrábamos. Tiempo después escapo de casa."

Hizo una pausa y rio ante el recuerdo.

—¿Sabes? En el fondo le envidiaba por la vida que tenía y lo odiaba por irse de las comodidades con las que había nacido. Luego entendí, he de confesarte que tarde, que sus razones no eran tan egoístas y superficiales como yo pensaba ¡al contrario! Sus razones tenían el peso suficiente como para alejarse de la gente que amaba. Pero no hablamos de él sino de mí, así que continuare.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Si, al menos en esta pausa que hice pero a la otra resérvatelas para el final.

—¿De donde saco tanta juventud y porque me cuenta todo esto?

—Lo de mi edad, si a eso te refieres, te lo contare con la historia y el porqué te lo cuento la razón es que me recuerdas a alguien de mi historia. Mucho, a decir verdad.

Eren siguió igual de confundido pero lo incito a continuar.

"Para contarte el porque de mi vida empezare con la de la persona de quien te hablo."

Cuando le conoció el ya había vivido muchos años y se había asentado en Silicia, producto de los muchos acosos a su persona con el pasar de los años. Temerosos de aquel hombre que nunca envejecía…

Cansado de vagar se unió a un grupo que le parecía importante dentro de Italia, así fue como comenzó su vida dentro de la "Mafia".

Un día salvo de la muerte a un hombre cuyo poder adquisitivo era tan grande que contaba con una banda de crimen organizado comúnmente llamado "Mafia".

Aunque se dedicaba mayormente a los malos negocios también contaba con empresas legales que le servían de tapadera para cosas ilegales. El hombre agradecido por salvarle y maravillado por el despliegue de habilidades le dio oportunidad de ser parte de su "familia".

Su trabajo era prácticamente supervisar un grupo de diez personas, creando gente digna de confianza quienes no se negaran a hacer trabajos de cualquier tipo por muy peligrosos que fueran. Su primer encargo fue supervisar un grupo "Mafioso" que se había formado en los Estados Unidos de América, lograr que cumplieran los mandamientos sin excepciones. Las quejas constantes entre familias eran el incumplimiento de dichas normas.

Ahí había conocido a un par de jóvenes. Uno de ellos era alto, rubio con expresión seria y ojos azules al parecer de descendencia inglesa, el otro era un poco mas pequeño como de 1.60, cabello negro de peinado que no sabría describir pero corto estilo militar de abajo y arriba largo, pequeños ojos verde oliva intimidantes, de pocas palabras pero igual de inteligente y muy hábil en pelea.

Estaban robando en uno de los negocios familiares, la habilidad con las que se escabulleron saliendo ilesos fue tan sorprendente que maravillado les dio búsqueda encontrándolos en un edificio abandonado, vagando en busca de alimentos. Una idea se le cruzo por su mente, ellos serian parte de su "familia". Convencido que seria una buena acción les recluto en sus filas, el rubio dudo un poco pero al final aceptó, en cambio el más pequeño se lo pensó más para luego dar una respuesta afirmativa. Luego de eso y conociéndolos un poco más se dio cuenta de que su elección fue la mejor.

El rubio tenia el don de la palabra, bastante astuto y honesto era un hombre bondadoso y muy sacrificado por su gente. El pelinegro en cambio tenía una forma de ser arisca, como un gato que no conocía el mundo. Contaba con esa extraña obsesión por la limpieza, tenia entendido que fue producto de un trauma de su infancia, no le pregunto por miedo a acabar con una patada en la cara.

Regresaron a Italia, había asuntos mas urgentes que atender, y asi pasaron los años…

Teniéndoles la confianza que les tenia les confeso lo que era; como le llamaban en su tierra un "Hijo de la noche" o como los cuentos dicen un "Vampiro". El rubio desconcertado duro semanas sin hablare, él no hizo nada por acercársele sabiendo que su verdad era difícil de procesar, el pelinegro fue menos expresivo y seguía igual que siempre… Hasta que un día el rubio entro a su despacho seguido de Rivaille y muy seriamente le había dicho: "Usted ha sido una gran persona con nosotros, acogiéndonos en su familia sin saber mucho y no cuestionándonos nada. Olvidando nuestro pasado con usted, por lo tanto le agradecemos su confianza entregándole la nuestra junto con la vida."

Miro al pelinegro que se encontraba apoyado en una pared cercana, para luego sonreírle sinceramente. Lo habían aceptado y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz.

Pocas personas sabían su secreto, a la vez que todos sabían que sus encargos eran fructíferos y era un asesino al que nadie cuestionaba. Siempre había sido protegido y respetado por ser el arma secreta de la familia, por una parte fue el miedo y por otra que siempre fue amable, atento y cumplía al pie de la letra los mandamientos de la mafia. Un hombre honorable, valiente e inteligente.

Se decía hombre de paz, pero a quien su trabajo le debía la vida.

De grandes ojos verdes azulados, de cabello corto y liso color marrón, tez morena clara y bastante alto.

Era lo suficientemente guapo como para atraer la atención de las mujeres sin mirarlas, pero tan caballeroso que las rechazaba sin ser cruel. Hasta que una logro capturar su atención.

Hizo una nueva pausa.

—Ojala él nunca la hubiese conocido… —Susurro Rivaille con rencor mal disimulado.

Eren estaba pensativo con la descripción del hombre, le recordaba a si mismo excepto que el era tan impulsivo que lo tachaban de idiota.

—Suficiente por hoy.

—¿Qué? Pero si todavía no me cuenta de usted ni del porque de todo esto ni de…

—Dije suficiente. —Su tono era amenazante—. Mañana continuare con el resto, ahora duerme.

Por el semblante que tenía su acompañante era probable que recordar el pasado no fuera de su agrado. No insistió, le dijo que seguirían mañana.

—Entiendo. —De un movimiento destendió la cama y se arropo con las cobijas, estaba dispuesto a dormirse cuando un peso extra en el colchón le hizo girarse.

—Dormiré hoy aquí. Petra piensa que sigo en Trost y no tengo ánimos para hablar con ella.

Como respuesta el castaño le dejo más lugar al de ojos verde olivo.

Eren por fin sabia del pasado de Rivaille, aunque le tenia mucho miedo ahora que sabia que era un…

Despejo ideas meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. En ningún momento lo había atacado ni le veía como presa como en algún libro leyó que hacían los vampiros. Mas bien se veía una persona totalmente normal, intimidante, pero siempre se comporto amable con él. Bueno, excepto la vez que le dijo indecente, pero esas cosas se olvidan.

Y así acostaron dándose la espalda. Esa noche el muchacho no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada producto del miedo y nerviosismo.

Mientras, Rivaille se sentía muy confundido con el parecido de Eren con su creador. Es por eso que, cuando sintió que la respiración del castaño se volvió pausada y el corazón dejo de latirle aprisa por el nerviosismo le indico que se quedo dormido. Se giro acercándose un poco y aspirando el suave olor del menor.

Se sintió satisfecho y un poco hambriento, pero nada que la sangre del desayuno de mañana no pudiera calmar asi que se alejo de nuevo lo suficiente para darle espacio y no rozarse mutuamente, una cosa era acercarse por cuenta propia a sabiendas del auto control.

Se acurruco más en el colchón.

Y lo otro es que la fricción constante de sus cuerpos podría provocar el descontrol que no quería, dudaba mucho que después de esa noche le quedara algo…

* * *

**N.A**.Eso es parte del porque Rivaille siente afecto por Eren...

No creo en eso del amor a primera vista, siento que se necesitan muchas cosas para que el afecto surja por eso Levi no tiene mucho acercamiento hacia Eren, mas bien esta confundido pero aun asi siente la necesidad de estar cerca y tiene celos de todo ser que se le acerca. Lo vigila a la distancia como un acosador e.é

La segunda parte de la explicación de los porqué viene el viernes!

Pido perdón por las muertes y la poca violencia... pero es que asi es el manga lleno de muertes, destrucción y gore!

Gracias a **fujoshi completa** por su comentario, al no tener cuenta pues no te puedo contestar de otra manera xD ¡Las madres rifan!

Si tienen alguna duda no duden (?) y pregunten acerca del capitulo xD

Pido disculpas por cualquier dedazo que haya tenido, lo revise varias veces pero se me pasan algunas pillinas.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente despertó un poco entusiasmado por la siguiente descarga de información y se giro para encontrarse la cama vacía… Rivaille no estaba. Frustrado y decepcionado se cambio con la nueva ropa que le habían dejado.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras pudo escuchar las voces de alguien discutiendo.

—¡No puede ser que haya estado preocupada por ti mientras tu jugabas a la casita con Eren!

—Déjalo para otro momento, Petra. Despertaras a Eren y no tengo ganas de pelear.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que peleamos? ¿Obviamente nadie lo piensa, verdad Erd? —La chica volteo a ver al rubio quien movió frenéticamente la cabeza, negando.

Rivaille viro los ojos con fastidio, desde que Petra había entrado al cuarto del castaño a dejarle su ropa le estaba riñendo.

Auruo iba a decir algo cuando repentinamente se había mordido la lengua y maldecía en voz baja su suerte.

Fue cuando Rivaille volteo a reírse sutilmente de él cuando notó otra presencia.

—Veo que ya despertaste, desayuna rápido que saldremos.

—¡Ah no! Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte.

—Cambio de planes. Nos iremos ahora. —Agarro a Eren del brazo y lo arrastro a la salida sin darle tiempo de contestar.

Le quito las llaves del carro a Erd para luego subirse dejando a Petra gritar tras de ellos.

—Te dije que hoy continuaría con la historia y sigue en pie la promesa, pero tengo que ir primero al trabajo y de ahí tendré que llevarte conmigo a Trost en vista del enojo de Petra —Un sonido hizo que Rivaille estacionase el carro en la acera.

Vio que era su celular, una vez que reconoció el número una mueca de enfado surcó su rostro y luego apago el aparato para reanudar la marcha.

Eren lo miro confundió, no quería entrometerse pero si era la señorita Petra estaba seguro que, al que riñeran una vez que estuviesen en casa seria a él.

—¿Era Petra?

—Si.

—¿Y no le va a contestar?

—No, esa mujer es un troglodita cuando se enoja. Estoy seguro que me dará sangre coagulada por lo que resta del mes.

Eren hizo una mueca de asco para luego pensar en ello, un vampiro era un vampiro después de todo.

Rivaille le miro de reojo, pensando que Eren tenia a unos rasgos infantiles que lo hacían ver un poco adorable, también tenía unos ojos verdes llamativos y con la luz del sol le daban un toque azulado. Fijo su mirada de nuevo a la carretera, pensaba que si lograra hacerlo reír se vería mejor.

Eren miraba por la ventana del auto al llamativo paisaje, esa ciudad era algo rustica, quizá un poblado de esos que nunca cambian por miedo a lo nuevo. Estaba tan absorto en lo suyo sin darse cuenta que Rivaille lo miraba de ratos.

También pensó en su estatura, media menos que él, probablemente 1.60 lo que media su amigo Armin… y él que rogaba que su vista le haya fallado…

Llegaron tras una hora de camino a la ciudad más cercana, entraron al edificio corporativo. Una señorita (al parecer su secretaria) le indico al mas bajo que tenia varios papeles pendientes, juntas atrasadas y una reunión importante.

Rivaille le dijo que se quedara en su oficina mientras atendía los pendientes, la secretaria lo escudriñó de arriba a bajo para luego guiñarle un ojo, confundido, siguió la dirección que le indico el pelinegro y se encerró ahí mientras el par que dejo atrás se las arreglaba.

Miro un poco la oficina, era bastante grande y en el escritorio había una placa con el nombre de "Levi Lance. CEO" Se impresiono, aunque claro, teniendo la casa que tenia era obvio que fuera rico y muy exitoso.

Estaba dándole vueltas al lugar, hasta tenia su propio baño personal.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro que tenia ahí, de seguro de adorno, dudaba que el descansara… y contemplo de nuevo la ausencia de cualquier rastro de polvo, basura o pelusas con que jugar (obviamente por ser cuero no tendría), llegando a la conclusión que después de 3 minutos ahí se encontraba aburrido.

Una idea le vino a la mente ¿Y si jugaba en su computadora? Rivaille no se enteraría, entraría en modo incognito y ¡tadan!

Fue al ataque de la silla giratoria del escritorio y dio múltiples vueltas riendo como niño, cuando paro, sus dudas volvieron a caerle encima.

¿Por qué carajo no aprovechaba la situación y huía de todo ese asunto de locos? Rivaille obviamente le tenia confianza y por eso lo dejo solo en su oficina, aunque dudaba la idea de huir muy lejos… pero que mas daba ¡el quería su vida normal de vuelta! Estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo dudando, tenia razones para salir corriendo (varonilmente) ¡p ero no! Estaba contemplando el monitor temiendo no volver a ver a ese guapo hombre.

Se revolvió el cabello tratando de calmar sus revolucionados pensamientos.

Poso ambos codos en el escritorio y en sus palmas hizo descansar su cabeza, pensativo de que hacer. En el fondo le agradaba la idea de una aventura para su aburrida vida, pero sin un par de locos lo perseguían, y dudaba que lo quisieran vivo. Pensando en el rubio ese de reacciones bipolares, ese hombre dijo que lo mataría…

De repente la puerta se abrió y Eren vio a la chica castaña de lentes pasar, sintiendo pánico al instante.

—Oh, pero que casualidad, creí que Levi te tendría encerrado. Me ha ahorrado mucho trabajo.

Eren inmediatamente reacciono, esta vez no se lo llevarían fácilmente ¡ahora si se arrojaría por la ventana!

Pero no, la vida lo odia y la chica esa maldita hija de toda su endemoniada madre lo atrapo antes de que intentara huir.

—¡Suéltame!

—Oh no, la primera vez te deje escapar porque me divertía la idea de casería, pero ya me aburrí de esperar.

—Rivaille llegará en cualquier momento, ¡suéltame o te arrepentirás! —Hanji rió antes la ocurrencia del menor.

—Si, probablemente me arrepienta después, pero ahora nos divertiremos mucho tú y yo. —Le dijo en tono burlón.

La mujer abrió la ventana con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía a Eren para que no escapara. Tenia suerte de que se encontraran en el primer piso así no había necesidad de que le vieran brincar, tenían de esas rejas antirrobo y pensó que el muchacho era muy despistado y no se dio cuenta antes. Peo bueno, ella era especial y solo la jalo un poco arrancándola para luego salir.

El castaño estaba asustado, ¿esa mujer era otro vampiro? ¿Acaso era un imán que los atraía? No, joder de nuevo no. Pataleaba a y daba golpes por todas partes tratando de atinarle pero parecía no ceder. La mujer lo cargo con tanta facilidad que le indigno.

—¡Ayuda! —La mujer lo miro divertida para luego correr y tras ver su auto le arrojo en la parte trasera adentrándose también indicándole al chofer que partiera rápido.

El chico de ojos verdes trato de abrir la puerta, pero por mas que trataba no lo conseguía. Se sentía frustrado.

—Seguro contra niños ¿Acaso no es un invento fabuloso? La era moderna tiene muchas cosas útiles.

Luego de eso Hanji no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el trayecto.

…

/

—Señor Levi, hemos escuchado que Trost le trajo problemas y por eso no se encontraba de reunión con nosotros.

Le hablo una persona dentro de la sala, estaban reunidas varios hombres, sentados en las sillas de una larga mesa de madera.

—Tuve algunos contra tiempo que ya resolví.

—Eso no fue lo que escuchamos.

—¿Y que escucharon, entonces?

—Muertes, perdida de papeles importantes e infiltración. Creí que la casa de seguridad era impenetrable.

—Lo es, nadie fuera del círculo puede entrar.

—Pues esas personas lo hicieron. —La voz cínica de otro hombre le alego.

—No fue culpa mía, alguno de ustedes los recomendó y se paso por alto mi riguroso chequeo, así que si vamos a discutir la ineptitud de alguien, será la suya.

—Bien, esta vez no discutiremos ni pelearemos pero tenga en cuenta que es la segunda cosa que pasamos estando usted al mando. —La primera voz del inicio de la conversación retomo el tema.

—Como si tuvieran el valor de cuestionarme algo.

—Señor Levi, le recordamos que sus movimientos ilícitos siguen siendo un problema bastante recurrente. No esta en posición de alegar.

—Les recuerdo ahora yo a ustedes que esos "movimientos" ilícitos son para cubrir los suyos, yo si tengo legalidad dentro del mercado y si quieren que eso siga así su cooperación nos beneficia. Ustedes me necesitan, yo no.

—Parte de la legalidad que tiene, señor, proviene de la empresa cuya gerente atacó. Manténgase al margen.

—Esta discusión es estúpida, díganle a esa loca que no me estorbe y el asunto queda zanjado.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre pelirrojo de pequeños ojos marrones, quien tenía una larga barba y bigote. Después de él entro la secretaria de Rivaille, quien inmediatamente le dijo que tenía visita en su oficina. El pelinegro estaba molesto por la conversación y la hizo callar. Ya resolvería eso luego. La chica asintió y se mantuvo detrás de la silla que ocupaba el pelinegro.

—Señores, supe que tendrían una reunión y por eso vine.

—Antes de que llegara dimos por terminada la junta

—De ser así, solo me tienen que dar un resumen.

—Me voy —El pelinegro estaba molesto, no se quedaría a discutir de nuevo.

Pero antes de salir el recién llegado le detuvo, al parecer reconoció al pelinegro.

—Usted debe ser el señor Levi, soy Kitts Verman y soy de industrias Verman. He traído conmigo a alguien que quería saludarle, ahora mismo debe estar en su oficina. La señorita Zoe estaba…

No le dejo terminar y salió corriendo del lugar. Puta Hanji, si le hizo algo al mocoso, la mataría.

Llegó apresurado a su oficina, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la reja de la ventana tirada en el suelo. Golpeo la pared con fuerza y luego le dio una patada a su sillón.

Se acerco a su escritorio e inmediatamente llamo a sus subordinados.

—Oficina, ya. —Colgó y luego se sentó en su silla mirando hacia el exterior de su rota ventana.

Hanji estaba jugando con fuego, y se iba a quemar.

…

…

Mientras, Zoe y Eren estaban en camino al Distrito Stohess, ahí tenían controlada la mayor parte del lugar y en donde al pequeño hombre pelinegro se le dificultaría pasar.

Tardaron un poco, pero finalmente bajaron en una de esas casas mansiones como la primera que vio tiempo atrás…

Un deja vu lo asalto suspirando derrotado.

Un hombre lo guio hasta el interior mientras Hanji tarareaba contenta delante de ellos. Le ordeno que lo dejara en la habitación del sótano y que lo mantuviera vigilado.

Para cuando volvió a ver a Zoe traía consigo una carpeta llena de papeles que sobresalían, ordenándole a de nuevo al hombre dejarlos solos pero sin irse lejos.

—Mira, pequeño Eren. Te contare un poco de nuestro amigo favorito antes de que te mate, me apetece compartir mi investigación con alguien mas que no sea Mike o el estirado de Irvin. —Le dijo mientras abría la carpeta.

—¿Usted, conoció a Rivaille? —El castaño tena miedo, pero la mención de Rivaille le llamo la atención.

Zoe le miro para luego chasquear la lengua.

—Rivaille, tú también lo llamas asi. Bueno, primero te cuento yo y luego compartimos información. —Le tendió una fotografía del pelinegro y luego se puso pensativa.

"Este es Levi hace algunos años, para ser precisos veinte años. Y te preguntaras ¿Cómo es que sigue igual? Yo te responderé tus dudas…"

—Ya lo sé, él me lo contó.

—Ah… De todas formas te contare. ¡Es un vampiro! —Se aplaudió a si misma y luego miro a Eren—. No es divertido si no te sorprendes.

—¿Tu también lo eres?

—Si, aunque ya lo has de suponer porque eres un chico listo. Pero en fin, mejor te cuento como lo conocí ya que me arruinaste la historia.

—No necesito saberlo.

—Oye, hace unos momentos temblabas de miedo y ahora estás muy comunicativo, creo que no entiendes tu situación.

—La comprendo, pero su forma de actuar es rara… no me genera el miedo que sentí al principio.

—Vaya, que honesto… Tu honestidad te llevara al cementerio si sigues interrumpiendo. —La castaña se sentó en el sofá y luego le indico a Eren que se sentara donde quisiera.

—¿Me matara de verdad?

—Si.

—¿Me dirá porque?

—No.

Eren suspiro y luego se sentó en una silla cercana a Zoe.

—¿Está haciendo tiempo para que Rivaille venga?

—Si, quiero que vea el final del juego.

—¿Juego?

—¿Ahora si quieres saber la historia? —Eren dudo un poco pero luego asintió—. ¡Perfecto! Ahora calla y no interrumpas.

Se sintió como un niño pequeño, ya eran dos veces las que le mandaban a callar diferentes personas.

"Conocí a Levi durante el experimento de "Convertidos" Yo era una científica encargada de un proyecto alterno en donde exponíamos a sujetos a diferentes pruebas de resistencia física con el propósito de saber si resistirían el proceso de transformación.

Levi era el encargado de proporcionarnos un poco de su sangre y creas la formula. Sé que piensas que para convertir a una persona en seres como nosotros solo hace falta una mordida, pero en este caso no, y como sé que quieres saber el procedimiento te explicare.

Él fue convertido por su creador con la mordida porque en este caso él era un vampiro puro, no provenía de ninguna mezcla con humanos, así que el si tenia el poder de convertir, pero alguien que fue mordido no, no tiene ningún poder que no sean las habilidades físicas y la inmortalidad.

Pero su creador lamentablemente desapareció o murió, es parte de la historia realmente no la sé.

Al parecer contacto con la empresa por tratos que habían echo con la mafia para protección, los experimentos no eran bien vistos porque nosotros trabajábamos para crear "Soldados perfectos". La mafia no cuestionaba, solo trabajaban por dinero. Levi fue quien se involucro un poco más y a nuestro jefe le caía bien. Él fue quien pidió ayuda para controlarse, al no tener a alguien que lo guiara sus instintos estaban haciendo estragos y mataba hasta saciarse.

Un día llego a nosotros Irvin, al parecer el también era un convertido pero a diferencia de Levi él se controlaba bastante bien, no nos contó su historia y siempre se mostró muy reservado respecto a temas personales.

Se ofreció para ayudar a controlar al pelinegro temperamental. Casi siempre estaba sedado y solo se exponía a ratos con personas para mediar su auto control, poco a poco su sed se calmo y ya razonaba debidamente.

Nuestro jefe le pidió un favor a cambio, utilizar su sangre como complemento en su experimento, él no se negó y eventualmente experimentaron con él.

Irvin no cuestionaba nada, eran las decisiones de su amigo y se mantenía al margen, fue contratado por si las cosas se salían de control.

Un día me dejaron a cargo de su cuidado, se encontraba decaído y no reaccionaba a las pruebas. Dejo de beber sangre, dejo de salir y su entretención era pasar la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo algún libro.

A mi siempre me emociono la idea de estar cerca, él era misterioso y cuando le sacaba conversación (eran pocas las veces), hablaba del mundo exterior como si su vida haya experimentado cualquier cosa, era un poco pesimista pero tenia un sentido del honor muy grande también era mal hablado pero siempre respetaba espacios y tenia una obsesión por la limpieza.

Tiempo después, llego su momento de colapso y me atacó, casi me mata de no ser por la intervención de Irvin pero aun así utilizaron el experimento en mi, el cual funcionó y ahora soy una inmortal.

Si me hubiesen dado a escoger probablemente me hubiese rehusado, lastima que la "mejor" opción para ellos fuera experimentar conmigo para ver la reacción en alguien que no era un sujeto de pruebas, pero en fin.

Después de eso Levi huyo dejándonos a Irvin y a mí, habíamos entablado algo así como amistad pero él ya no soportaba la idea de crear "monstruos".

Estuvimos un tiempo tras su pista pero al parecer se reincorporó a la mafia, ese ya no era un terreno estable en el cual pudiésemos intervenir y luego solo nos dedicábamos a "jugar" al gato y al ratón, ver quien cedía primero lo cual fue perdida de tiempo porque como has visto ninguno de los dos da señales de abandonar.

¡Yo intento volver a ser un equipo de nuevo! Pero si él no coopera, tendré que obligarlo.

Y ahí entras tú, interpreta como quieras tu papel, para mi solo eres un peón reemplazable dentro de nuestra batalla. La buena noticia es que para Levi no, y eso es bastante útil.".

Le miro a los ojos fijamente para luego levantarse y abandonar la habitación.

Eren estaba consternado, vaya flujo de información, ahora solo faltaba que viniera el rubio y le pidiera que se alejara.

Vió que escaseaba la luz en la habitación y pensó que ellos no eran como los vampiros de los libros, al menos no la parte donde el sol les quemaba, ya los había visto en acción a plena luz del día.

Se sentía abrumado, las ganas de escapar se esfumaron y le volvió el miedo. Al menos de toda la conversación le pareció bueno saber que Rivaille era una persona que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás muy a su modo, protegiéndolos de si mismo.

De repente, sintió una oleada de nostalgia, extrañaba el confort que le provocaba Rivaiile.

* * *

**Lo siento**, se que dije que el viernes y ya es lunes, pero olvide pagar el Internet, siempre me sucede lo mismo, cuando me cortan el internet es cuando lo pago y como no tengo mucho tiempo de ir al centro y el fin de semana estuve ocupada pues hasta hoy fui. Tuve que utilizar el internet de mi escuela para leer fics jajajaja :C

Creí que me lo conectarían de nuevo el miércoles pero ¡cuando llegue tenia! Que buen servicio, a pesar de que siempre me tardo en pagar son tan buenos conmigo :'D

Gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo en comentar y gracias a las personas que me dejan un comentario pero no tienen cuenta, si **Guest y fujoshi completa, les hablo a ustedes.**

**Asi que, **por mi retraso les dare un segundo capitulo de algunos de mis One-shot o si gustan alguna historia en especial ustedes díganmelo, nomas diganme el tema y la pareja y yo con gusto complazco por mi retraso (medio mental) y de tiempo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, quiere decir que me amas (?)


	8. Chapter 8

—Señor, hemos escuchado que las placas del vehículo que se llevo a Eren coincide con las de un auto que recién hace dos horas acaba de entrar el distrito fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. —Informó Auruo.

—Vamos.

—No podemos, Levi. ¿No escuchaste? —Le dijo la fémina del grupo.

—Obviamente, pero si no hacemos algo pronto Eren podría... —Dejo a medias la frase, no le gustaba pensar en ello.

—¿Estas consiente? No podemos ir ahí, es el lugar esta lleno de Convertidos y no precisamente de los buenos.

—Por eso mismo, Hanji no es un alma caritativa y tiene gente que no dudaría en matar de ser necesario.

—Lo mismo haríamos nosotros, es morir o vivir. La ley del más fuerte.

—Para mi no y lo sabes.

—Eres distinto, recuerda, no todos son como tu.

Frunció el ceño para luego sentarse, había estando dando vueltas con el teléfono celular en la mando llamando a cuanta persona tuviera información sobre el secuestro del mocoso cuando llegó el pequeño grupo a su oficina, inmediatamente se pusieron a dialogar los pros y contras de un enfrentamiento hasta que Auruo recibió la llamada de las placas.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Tengo un plan.

/

/

/

Irvin estaba molesto con Hanji, esa mujer lo desesperaba hasta el punto de la irritación. Le llamo pare decirle que tenia a Eren y que fuera en su encuentro, era muy lista pero también muy imprudente, llevarle ese lugar era como desencadenar una batalla que sin duda traería perdidas innecesarias.

Las estrategias eran lo suyo ¿Por qué no le llamo? Ah, si claro. Seguramente estaba tan emocionada con la idea de llevarse a Eren que su cerebro no proceso las consecuencias.

Ahora mismo ruega porque Rivaille no caiga en la trampa de la castaña, seria una idea muy suicida.

Entro rápidamente a la casa encontrándose con la culpable de su estrés viendo una película en la sala.

¿Esa era su maldita urgencia? Ojalá Rivaille llegue pronto y la mate.

—Una buena película, eh.

Zoe lo miro y luego apago la pantalla, _apenas que estaba en la mejor parte_. Pensó.

—Me aburrí, le conté a Eren un poco de nuestra vida, pero se vio tan desinteresado que me vine a ver una película.

—Y porque no mejor planeas la forma de que Rivaille no llegue, esa es una mejor manera de perder el tiempo.

—Terreno estable, mí querido amigo. Mientras tú te divertías en terrenos personales, yo hice lo mio y tengo todo cubierto, hasta el más mínimo detalle que a nuestro pequeño compañero se le pudiese ocurrir.

—Porqué no me cuentas, entonces.

—Oh no, tu no confías en mi y yo no confío en ti. Aun le guardas cierta lealtad a Levi que no puedo pasar por alto.

—Entonces no tengo nada mejor que hacer aquí, iré a Trost.

—Deberías ir con el pequeñin, ha de estar en crisis existencial.

Irvin miró a Hanji quien le sonreía burlona.

Si, probablemente hacerle una pequeña visita a Eren no fuera mala idea.

Se fue al sótano, esperaba que Hanji no haya distorsionado de más la historia.

/

Eren veía las paredes del lugar. Cuatro paredes; ocho esquinas; un sofá; una silla y una rendija de aire a lado de una ventana.

Ahí había mucho polvo, olía a humedad y estaba sucio.

No tenia mucho que hacer, se entretenía con sus dedos mientras observaba y luego cantaba en su mente alguna melodía de la que se acordara. Estaba tentado en colarse por la rendija, pero estaba muy alto y mover el sofá y la silla haría mucho ruido.

Escucho unos pasos resonar en el pasillo y la puerta fue abierta por un hombre rubio, a él no lo había visto antes…

—Ah, eres tú. —Le escucho decir.

El hombre se le acerco y lo olfateo para luego reírse, tenía un peculiar bigote y el pelo rubio. Instintivamente retrocedió en la silla, echándose hacia atrás cayendo en el proceso. El hombre le miro caerse pero no hizo ademan de detenerlo.

—Dolió. —Dijo mientras se frotaba el área afectada.

—Eres muy torpe y tienes mal equilibrio.

Eren lo miro molesto y luego arremetió contra él. ¡Tenia que desahogarse!

Pero mientras intentaba darle un golpe otro hombre rubio llego y jalo a Eren envolviéndolo en su brazo tomándolo de la cintura.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan imprudente.

El castaño reconoció la voz del sujeto rubio numero uno a quien ya tuvo la desgracia de conocer.

Eren desistió de todo esfuerzo y se dejo hacer por el mayor ¿Qué mas daba? Ya había dos personas que lo superaban en fuerza, altura y rapidez.

—Supongo.

Irvin lo miro un poco y luego lo sentó en el sofá.

—Puedes retirarte, Mike. Yo me encargo.

El aludido de encogió de hombros y salió.

"Perdona a Mike, el tiene la costumbre de oler a las personas"

—No me interesa mucho conocer ni perdonar. -Le dijo Eren, retándole con la mirada.

—Eres un niño bastante peculiar, mira que tienes mucho miedo y hasta estas temblando pero me sigues viendo a los ojos retándome.

—No tengo porque tenerles miedo, ustedes no tienen el derecho de tenerme aquí ¡Me están privando de mi libertad! —Gritó mientras se abalanzaba en contra de ese sujeto irritante.

Irvin lo miro sorprendido y luego lo recibió, ambos cayeron al piso, Eren encima del rubio, empezando el forcejeo. Para sorpresa del castaño el mayor no hacia mucho por quitarle de encima, al contrario, parecía que le seguía el juego viéndolo desde abajo divertido.

—Aun eres un niño.

—¡No soy un niño! —¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

En medio del forcejeo Irvin cambio las posiciones y ahora él se encontraba arriba de Eren. Mirándose mutuamente, uno divertido y el menor, frustrado.

—Veo que se están divirtiendo, chicos. Pero tenemos una visita bastante deseada que quiere hablar con nosotros.

Hanji estaba en la puerta y a lado de ella, Rivaille…

Inmediatamente el rubio se paro atrayendo en el proceso al chico de ojos verdes.

—Vamos. —Irvin le jalo del brazo.

Eren quiso hablarle al pelinegro, se sintió emocionado e importante al saber que fue por él, pero este se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado y desapareció de la puerta. Se veía molesto…

* * *

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan algún comentario, eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo al saber que les gusta la historia.

Que tengan muy buen día.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Explicaciones: _**La primera parte es en primera persona y es narrada por Eren.

**_- _Es confuso**, creo, si no entienden pueden preguntar. Si no es así, les felicito por entenderme.

* * *

_—¡Llévate a Eren de aquí! —escuche que grito alguien, no puedo reconocer la voz, me siento aturdido._

_—Pero… ¿Qué paso?_

_—¡Hazlo! —alzo un poco más la voz._

_Unos fríos brazos me envolvieron, el cuerpo me temblaba pero me sentía arder por dentro._

_—Crees que…_

_—Procura ser cuidadosa, cuando llegues sácale todo el veneno pero no lo conviertas._

_—Es su única manera de…_

_—No lo hagas, te lo pido Petra. No lo hagas. –más que una petición, se escuchaba como un ruego._

_—Vuelve sano y salvo. Vuelvan todos rápido, yo también te lo pido, por favor. —La mujer sollozaba._

_Fui alzado en brazos y mire al hombre que quedo atrás, Rivaille… se veía furioso. Delante de mi se encontraba una batalla, varios cuerpos en el piso alrededor de nosotros sangrando, y el pelinegro lleno de esa sustancia roja. Fui testigo en ese pequeño instante de la furia de un vampiro, quien mostro sus colmillos y arranco varias cabezas que trataban de impedir nuestro escape._

_Al final, yo resulte ser una carga. Y mi conciencia intranquila gritaba porque Rivaille nos siguiera. Alcance a ver como Hanji corría hacia él, empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera y entonces me vi envuelto en penumbras, el dolor me asfixiaba._

...

.

/

—¡Llévenlo abajo!

Habían llegado al Distrito más cercano donde tenían influencias. Era una de las tantas casas de seguridad donde ayudaban con el experimento que los convirtió a ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —una mujer le preguntaba.

Otros hombre llegaron junto a ella y cargaron el cuerpo de Eren.

—Un enfrentamiento. No hay tiempo para preguntas, tiene ponzoña ¡sáquela rápido!

—Es un simple humano, no sobrevivirá a menos que lo convierta.

—¡No, sáquela perdemos tiempo!

—Señorita…

—¿Qué no me escucho? —la tomó de la bata, en un arranque de ira—. Levi se esta arriesgando por él. ¡¿Quieren conocer su furia después de saber que no sobrevivió?!

Asintieron nerviosos por el repentino despliegue de enojo y se dirigieron rápidamente al laboratorio, un lugar muy blanco donde trabajaban unos hombres, al llegar a una habitación posicionaron a Eren quien se retorcía de dolor.

Le inyectaron una sustancia que calmara el dolor y neutralizara un poco el proceso de expansión por el cuerpo.

—Tenemos que sacar la ponzoña succionando, nosotros no… tenemos experiencia en el autocontrol.

—Entiendo.

Petra vio el rostro adolorido de Eren, estaba sudando y podía sentir el palpitar que poco a poco baja de ritmo. Se acerco a su cuello y mordió a un lado de la primera mordida que le hicieron y succiono, ella tampoco tenia mucha experiencia, ellos no cazaban humanos como lo hacia Hanji pero igual lo había intentado por orden de Levi, el autocontrol era importante.

Mientras succionaba, pensó que era culpa de Eren el que Hanji haya actuado, el que Gunter muriera y que ahora sus amigos estuvieran sacrificándose por él en ese instante. Dejarle morir no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo.

—Señorita, es suficiente.

Petra no hizo caso

—Señorita, le he dicho que es suficiente. ¡El joven esta perdiendo mucha sangre y no sobrevivirá! —le sacaron de ahí entre tres personas.

Haciendo que la mujer quien fue sacada con fuerza trastabillara un poco reaccionando, se limpio la sangre que le escurría del labio y se reprimió mentalmente.

_No era culpa de Eren. _Se dijo.

Esperaba que Levi no se diera cuenta de su error.

...

.

/

—No tienes idea de cómo estoy disfrutando ver tu cara de odio, querido amigo. —le dijo una castaña burlona.

—¿Tu plan era matar a Eren desde un principio? Entonces que caso tenia dejarle vivir cuando lo tuviste contigo. —estaba furioso y tenso, esperando cualquier movimiento para atacarle.

A su alrededor, sus camaradas seguían enfrentándose a los otros convertidos.

—Si. Es sencillo, la sola idea excitante de cacería, no lo comprenderías por que eres… ¿vegetariano? O lo que sea que hagas.

—Tú siempre fuiste una persona sin escrúpulos. Es por eso me aleje de ese lugar de mierda. —le espetó.

_—Nosotros._ Te recuerdo que fue a partir de tu sangre todo esto que ves. —Señalo a los hombres caídos y los que estaban peleando—. Acuérdate bien.

—Yo nuca pretendía…

—Pero paso. Y ahora Erencito esta muriendo. Te puedo ayudar, pero vuelve y ayúdanos a mejorar como especie.

—Estas loca, nuca volvería a un lugar tan miserable.

_Gritos de gente pidiendo ayuda, personas que solo miraban y él alejado lo más posible de ese infierno. _Le llegaron imágenes a la mente, esas cosas nunca debieron pasar.

—Eren muere mientras tu sigues parloteando conmigo, acepta mi trato.

—¿Crees que eres la única que experimenta con mi sangre?

—Me ofendes, sé que tienes un experimento copia del mío.

—No, yo hago lo contrario a ti. —se movió y se posiciono detrás e Hanji, inmovilizándola.

—Que…

—Soy más rápido que tú, soy más fuerte que tu y por si fuera poco, soy un vampiro verdadero y no un experimento, como tú.

—Tenemos las mismas características y… —apretó un poco su cuello, callándola.

Vio como Irvin se dirigió rápidamente a su dirección, así que rebusco en su bolsillo. No tenia tiempo de una pelea.

—No, soy superior a ti en muchas aspectos, así que… —saco una jeringa con un liquido azul y se lo inyecto en el cuello— … muere.

Arrojo a Hanji al suelo, quien pataleaba por el dolor que le causo la inyección.

Irvin la auxilio, levantándola. Pero veía sorprendido como del rostro de la castaña saltaban las venas de un color azul.

—¿Qué es eso…? —pregunto jadeante la mujer.

—Antídoto. ¿Crees que todas las personas desean la eternidad? No, muchos convertidos vienen a mi por una cura, jamás desearon ser parte de tu experimento, solo eres alguien que juega a ser Dios. En cambio yo les ofrezco libertad, ser libres de decidir su propio camino. Soy superior a ti en muchos aspectos, Hanji. Porque yo no juego con vidas inocentes.

—¡Eres exactamente igual a mi! —Tosió por el esfuerzo—. Has matado tanto y por eso tienes la conciencia sucia.

—Es verdad, he matado para sobrevivir, pero no por gusto. –Cerró los ojos un momento, reviviendo las escenas.

Recordó las muertes sin sentido, recordó el por que no le gustan los ruidos altos. Recordó la razón por la que se unió de nuevo a la mafia, intentaba ayudar a su manera pero a cambio tuvo que sacrificar muchas vidas de las que no estaba orgulloso. Pero todo por un buen propósito, se dijo. Todo tenía un propósito.

—Entonces ve como Jeager muere. ¡Idiota! —dijo triunfante Zoe, para luego emitir un queja de dolor.

Levi la miro con asco.

—Eren esta a salvo, hay curas para muchas cosas.

—No estes tan seguro, es ponzoña creada sintéticamente y no es como la tuya. —le recordó el rubio.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño más no reclamo eso.

—Diles que paren, Irvin.

—No te preocupes, ya di la orden pero están atento a cualquier movimiento que hagas. Lo que si te aconsejo es que vayas a ver a tus amigos, no se veían muy bien después de atacarme.

—Están…

—Si.

El pelinegro asintió y se acerco dándole un puñetazo que hizo caer al rubio junto con la castaña.

Se retiro rápidamente, otro día se las cobraría, ahora mismo estaba preocupado por asuntos mas importante.

El rubio lo vio alejarse, no tenía sentido seguirle. Él también tenía cosas que hacer y entre ellas, y por mucho que le pesara… era ayudar a Hanji.

...

.

/

—¿Cómo esta Eren?

—Estable. Su temperatura se normalizo pero tiene algún daño interno leve, probablemente alguien lo golpeo. La herida del cuello aun no cierra y eso nos preocupa un poco, seguramente la ponzoña sigue haciendo algún tipo de daño.

—¿Eso es estar estable?

—Dentro de nuestras posibilidades, si.

Petra se sentó en una silla libre del pasillo, nerviosa y asustada. ¿Qué le diría a Levi?

El plan resulto un fracaso, aunque no fue su culpa pero aun así, el resultado no es como lo esperaban.

-Puede entrar a verlo, si quiere. Pero no le recomiendo mucho que se acerque, esta alterada.

Asintió y miro a la doctora, probablemente sabe que se descontrolo a la hora de succionar y sólo esta tomando medidas preventivas.

—Gracias.

La mujer se retiro y Petra no se levanto.

_Aunque estaba preocupada por Eren._

_..._

_/_

Levi veía sin expresión alguna los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros. Erd y Auruo… sus más fieles camaradas.

Indeciso, tomo ambos cuerpos y los subió a la parte trasera de su camioneta. Iría al distrito más cercano y ahí llevaría a cabo su cremación.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la camioneta y mientras estaba en marcha se pregunto: _¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?_

* * *

**_¡Bu! *todos corren asustados*_**

**_EDIT: Se me olvido (?)_**Eh no quedan muchos capítulos, solo unos tres más largos que este, el propósito de este fic era entretener ya que no había muchas historias largaS cuando yo lo empece, pero ahora muchas ya se estan animando a subir sus escritos. Asi que pues eso, no queda mucho. **LEL** (?)

**EDIT 2**: Se me olvido de nuevo ¿**ALGUIEN QUIERE SER MI BETA**? Eso de desarrollar escenas no es lo mio :(

Y **Ninimedades, **ya actualize, deja de acosarme sexualmente (?) Pero gracias por presionarme... .-.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi había llegado a una de las casas de seguridad y fue recibido inmediatamente.

—Señor, nos han informado sobre el evento ¿quiere que…?

—No, bajen los cuerpos de la camioneta y asegúrense de ir por los cuerpos restantes, no quiero que se queden ahí. —les entrego las llaves.

—Si, señor. Ah, recibimos una llamada del Distrito Karanese, nos dijeron que la señorita Petra esta ahí y el joven se encuentra estable.

El pelinegro asintió aliviado aunque no lo demostró y se dirigió adentro. Una de las primeras cosas que tenia que hacer era quitarse todo ese olor a sangre. Apestaba. Luego se iría en otra camioneta de ahí.

Cuando lo perdieron de vista, abrieron la parte trasera de la camioneta blindad y se sorprendieron de ver a dos de las manos derechas de su superior. Se miraron extrañados, usualmente las venganzas de Levi eran tan sangrientas que duraban días en un enfrentamiento pero hoy le vieron pasar sin ningún tipo de expresión.

/

.

/

Cuando Rivaille llego a Karanese le guiaron a donde se encontraban.

Petra lo vio y enseguida se sintió aliviada y corrió en su encuentro.

—¡Levi! —le alcanzo sonriéndole—. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien ¿y los otros? ¿Dónde están Erd y Auruo?

Levi desvio la mirada al piso y eso hizo que la mujer entendiera enseguida.

—Lo siento. —Le miro a los ojos, transmitiéndole su pesar aunque su rostro no lo reflejara.

—No... no te disculpes… tu no tuviste la culpa. —susurro contrariada.

—¿Y Eren?

—Él…

—Señor, me alegro de que este aquí —un hombre de bata los interrumpió—, el joven se encuentra estable pero tiene una herida que no cierra y…

—¿Sacaron muestras del veneno?

—Si, no es algo común, tenemos problemas para descubrir sus componentes.

Irvin le insinuó algo así, no le creyó realmente y se sintió frustrado.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Bueno, a pesar de que se encuentra estable la ponzoña sigue haciendo daño interno que no permite cerrar la herida adecuadamente, se abren los puntos y deteriora la carne.

—Sáquenla toda.

—No podemos, se ha diluido en su sangre y sacar de más seria matarlo.

—Transfusión continúa.

—No —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza—, cuando el veneno entra en contacto con sangre se adhiere, seria un desperdicio. Además, ya perdió mucha sangre de las que ya se hicieron transfusiones, tenemos que esperar. Quisimos estabilizarlo y sucedió eso.

—¿Estabilizar? ¿Cuánta sangre perdió?

—Bueno…

—¡Doctor! El joven entro en crisis. —les dijo una agitada mujer quien inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para atender a Eren.

—Yo iré.

—¿Usted? No puede, es peligroso y solo personal autorizado…

—Míreme intentar. —y se alejo con grandes zancadas.

El pelinegro entro al cuarto y vio a Eren convulsionar, a su lado una enfermera le inyectaba en la intervenosa algún tipo de calmante. Se acerco rápido y se abrió una herida en la muñeca haciendo que Eren tomara de su sangre.

—¿Qué hace? —llego el doctor y vio como el pelinegro le daba de su liquido vital.

—Ayudo, quédese atrás.

El castaño dejo de convulsionarse y tomo la mano de Levi comenzando a succionar. Levi le veía sin expresión alguna como Eren chupaba y cuando creyó que fue suficiente alejo al muchacho y entonces el calmante comenzó a hacer efecto quedando una vez más dormido.

—Verifique su estado, si necesita más sangre estaré cerca.

Se alejo hacia la puerta en donde una ida castaña miraba la escena. La vio de reojo y se perdió por el pasillo.

Petra miraba el cuerpo de Eren, se veía pálido…

Aun creía que ese niño tenia la culpa de todo , tenia que desahogarse… y se le ocurrió la idea de seguir a Levi.

_Necesito sangre urgentemente. _Pensó el pelinegro, necesitaba sangre desde que llego donde Hanji. Sin embargo, no hzio nada por obtenerla y casi se descontrola cuando sintió el pulso acelerado de Eren, su sangre, tenia un olor muy fuerte, muy agradable, muy apetitoso…

—¡Levi!

Se giro. GeniaL… lo que le faltaba, regaños de mamá Petra.

—Tengo que ir por sangre.

—Te acompaño.

Levi alzo una ceja, sorprendido y asintió. Entraron a un cuarto donde un hombre acomodaba algún material.

—Oh, señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Sangre.

—Ah, disculpe si. Sígame por aquí.

Los guio por un pasillo que daba a una puerta metálica que abrió ahí había muchas bolsas con el liquido carmesí.

—Si se le ofrece algo más no dude en buscarme. —se inclino en modo de despedida y salió apresurado.

Petra vio como el pelinegro mostraba sus colmillos y los encajo en la bolsa para succionar, el proceso lo repitió varias veces hasta que quedo satisfecho.

—¿Por qué? —Susurro—. ¿Por qué él?

—De qué hablas. —se limpio el pequeño rastro de sangre que le escurría de los labios.

—Si no fuera por él… ¡mis amigos no hubieran muerto!

—Petra…

—Si no hubiese aparecido en nuestras vidas, si él…

—¿Lo culpas a él pero no me culpas a mi?

—Que…

—Se supone yo los protegería, estaban bajo mi cuidado y aun si murieron conmigo a metros de distancia. ¿Realmente crees que fue su culpa? Él confió en nosotros para cuidarle. El verdadero culpable aquí soy yo por confiarme.

—No, usted hizo lo mejor que pudo y…

—Míralo de esta manera. El es un humano común y corriente que trata de escoger un candidato político para que hable con la gente. Yo soy el candidato por el cual votó, ganó y que no hizo nada por cuidar de sus intereses.

—¡Tú no harías eso!

—¿Realmente entendiste lo que trato de decir?

—Si… Él no tenía las capacidades de hacer algo por su cuenta, él no pudo defenderse como era debido… Pero aun así ¡tú no tienes la culpa!

—Él tampoco.

Petra sintió cabizbaja.

Se formo un incomodo silencio que el hombre rompió.

—¿Eren perdió sangre por tú culpa?

La mujer volvió a asentir.

—Me descontrole porque… pensé que era su culpa. —explico triste.

—Entiendo.

No culpaba a Petra, trataba de entenderla. Pero aun asi sentia cierto rencor hacia ella... casi mata al mocoso.

Estaba fastidiado, es por eso que camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.

—Erd y Auruo… —le escucho decir.

—Puedes ir a verlos, yo me quedare con Eren.

/

.

/

Habían pasado tres días desde que le dio de su sangre al mocoso y aun no despertaba, y esta era la vigésima vez que se pasaba por ahí, en el día.

—¿No cree que es mejor que yo le avise cuando despierte? Aun tiene cosas que atender. —escucho la voz del doctor.

—No.

—Ah… Bueno, compromiso. —el pelinegro era intimidante y no queria hacerle enojar por eso era mejor irse.

Realmente nunca pasaba, sólo se quedaba ahí, parado observando el cuerpo de Eren. El olor a su propia sangre le incomodaba. Le dio de beber algo de la suya porque sabia que tenia propiedades curativas de regeneración, lo había visto en algunos experimentos que hiso Hanji.

Bueno, hoy se armo de valor para entrar.

El fuerte olor a medicina le incomodo pero pronto se acostumbro.

Se acerco a donde Eren y lo contemplo unos minutos, percibiendo aun el aroma de otra sangre en él, cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño molesto. Pero bueno, aun seguía siendo Eren, aun y si su olor era distinto y entonces se pregunto. ¿Qué era lo que le atraía de él?

Viéndolo de una manera racional ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ese niño? Como alguna vez dijo y lo reitera, era un mocoso en toda la extensión de la palabra. De él le atraía (y no lo negaba) su rostro, un rostro bastante familiar; su olor, un olor bastante adictivo, exquisito… esa vena palpitante en su cuello, el enojo que le provoca saberse ignorante de lo que le pasaba a su alrededor.

_Bah, _puras cursilerías sin sentido.

Le molesta lo que le dijo Erwin, le molesta y le incomoda a partes iguales. ¿Auto control? Que le importaba a él, ese hombre dejo de ser parte de su vida hace años y no sabe nada. Ni él, ni Hanji, nadie sabe más de su persona que él mismo.

Chasqueo la lengua irritado. _Odio que se entrometan en mi vida._

Se distrajo viendo como Eren se removía incomodo y acerco mas su rostro, sentándose en la camilla.

Observo sus largas pestañas de un tono castaño más claro que el de su pelo, con ninguna imperfección en su rostro juvenil y saboreo inconscientemente los finos labios que hace algunos días se encontraban pálidos y ahora eran de un tono rosado saludable.

Recordó como Eren había llegado ahí…

/

.

/

_Estaban en el pasillo donde unas escaleras les guiarían al primer piso._

_Vio como Levi estaba delante de él, quería acercarse y explicarle lo que presencio antes de que llegara. Pero el firme agarre de Irvin le impedía si quiera moverse con libertad._

_—No te muevas mucho. —le susurro el rubio._

_Su aliento frio mezclándose con la calidez de su cuerpo le causo escalofríos y un sentimiento de incomodidad._

_Levi los miro de reojo pero sin omitir algún comentario._

_Hanji parloteaba lo contenta que se encontraba con la decisión que tomo el pelinegro._

_—No te arrepentirás de esto. ¡Volveremos a ser muy buenos amigos!_

_—No creo._

_—No seas un amargado. —le paso un brazo sobre los hombros. Atrayéndolo en un gesto de camarería que a Eren le pareció innecesario. _

_Cuando llegaron al primer piso unos hombres se acercaron al castaño alejándolo del pequeño grupo._

_—El trato es que estuviera presente._

_—Oh vamos ¿Acaso crees que le hare daño estando tu aquí?_

_—Yo no sé._

_—¿Y si lo acompaña Irvin? Así estarías más cómodo._

_—No, que venga. —frunció el ceño irritado._

_—Bueno, como quieras. —les hizo un gesto con la mano y dejaron a Eren de nuevo a lado del rubio._

_Vio como Rivaille cruzo los brazos, enojado._

_—No puedes acercartele mucho, se nota que no has bebido sangre y no posees gran autocontrol. —le dijo Irvin._

_Levi asintió, no queria discutir y continuaron caminando hasta dar con una pequeña oficina._

_—Quédense afuera._

_—No, no dejare a Eren a solas con él._

_—No le hare daño. —comento Irvin._

_—¿A qué le temes? Eren ya es bastante mayor como para que lo protejas aparte de que tiene todo el derecho a divertirse. Es soltero ¿o no? —le guiño un ojo al castaño divertida._

_Levi miro fijamente a Eren, como esperando que negara algo._

_El de ojos verdes se incomodo por la mirada tan penétrate que negó varias veces logrando que el pelinegro esbozara una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción._

_—Es mío. —continuo firme el pelinegro._

_Hanjo sonrió nerviosa por la muestra de posesividad del de ojos olvio, mostrando claro el echo de inconformidad esa de que no le dejaría solo con el mayor, vio al niño sonrojarse y apartarse un poco de su amigo rubio._

_—No creo que el deba enterarse de tus asuntos._

_—No hablaremos de eso._

_—Tenemos que. Si vas a ser parte de nuestro grupo debes dejar al otro._

_—Puedo con ambos._

_—Levi, no me hagas contarle al pequeño lo que haces._

_—Cállate. Vine aquí como intercambio, esta platica esta fuera de discusión._

_—Solo quiero charlar a solas. —Ahora ella estaba molesta._

_—No puedes amenazarme._

_—No te amenazo, no discutamos ¡Solo entra a la maldita oficina! ¿Crees que soy tonta? Obviamente se que tu estúpido grupo vino contigo, si los quieres vivos más te vale obedecerme._

_—Tu no…_

_—¡Es por ese niño! Todo es por ese niño, es un mortal cualquier. ¡Puedes tener a cualquier otro a tu disposición! _

_—¡Cállate! _

_—Los vampiros miraron sorprendidos al castaño._

_—Pero que… —se sorprendió Hanji, no lo había visto tan confiado desde que lo conoció. _

_—¡Es molesto! —Gritó apuntando a la mujer de lentes—. Todo esto es molesto. Negociando mi vida, raptándome para sus fines estúpidos y discutiendo mi valor. ¿Qué carajo te importa a ti? Deja de manipular a las personas a tu antojo, eres una malcriada. Date cuenta que la vida no es como tú pretendes que sea. ¡Y también deja a Rivaille en paz! Él no quiere nada contigo… ¡Entiende de una buena puta vez!_

_La aludida ofendida, ataco a Eren estampándolo contra la pared haciendo que el castaño soltara un quejido de dolor escupiendo sangre en el proceso._

_Rivaille inmediatamente intento acercarse pero el rubio le impido el paso sosteniéndole del brazo._

_—No te metas, Irvin._

_—Bueno, quisiera hacerte caso pero no esta dentro de mi trabajo._

_Un grito proveniente de Eren perturbo a ambos hombres. Hanji había mordió a Eren y en la herida le inyecto una sustancia blanca, le soltó y un ruido seco se escucho proveniente del cuerpo._

_—¿Qué le hiciste? —miro el cuerpo de Eren quien se quejaba de dolor._

_—Ese chiquillo se lo merecía, hice lo que quería hacer desde un principio._

_—Maldita… —apretó un botón de su cinturón, era un comunicador—. ¡Ataquen!_

_ Un ruido leve se escucho de afuera y luego quejidos de hombres poco a poco comenzaron a llegarles. _

_Erd y Auruo hicieron acto de presencia, llevándose con ellos a Hanji e Irvin, rompiendo la pared en donde los estamparon._

_El agujero que hicieron dejo ver a varios convertidos luchar y destrozar cuerpos contrarios._

_Levi omitió eso y se acerco a Eren, auxiliándole. Vio con temor la herida y reconoció el líquido extraño como ponzoña. Esa cosa venenosa que el mismo produce como algún mecanismo de defensa. _

_Unos hombres, seguramente convertidos, se acercaron dispuestos a golpearle o matarlo. Pero claro que él era mucho más fuerte y experimentado, arrancándoles las extremidades y cortándoles las cabezas, salpicándole su traje en el proceso de sangre. Le dio asco, pero no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por ello, tenia que defender a Eren._

_Reconoció el olor de Petra acercándose y agradeció mentalmente que Hanji no estuviera cerca, le dio a Eren explicándole la situación a medias, para cuando volvió a mirar al chiquillo, este lo miraba._

_No pudo verle a los ojos, esos ojos que le suplicaban que le siguiera, no podía… tenia que protegerle._

/

.

/

Agito la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de esos horribles recuerdos y se concentro en Eren.

Cuando sus labios estaban apunto de probar esos otros que le incitaban a ser ultrajados, unos brillantes ojos verdes le miraron y una mano traviesa hizo acto de presencia, juntando sus labios en tan esperado encuentro.

_Oh... Eren comenzaba a oler delicioso, podia sentir ese aroma a deseo en el aire._


End file.
